


Working Overtime

by locodoll



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bellybutton Fetish, F/F, Navel Fetish, Navel Play, Office Sex, how many variants of the same tag can I make?, navel licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locodoll/pseuds/locodoll
Summary: Seagulls are afloat now. There are lewd scenes and someone's getting a new fetish somewhere in this clusterfuck of a story.





	Working Overtime

Minami Kotori placed yet another piece of paper in the recycling bin. This was the fourth botched attempt at creating a wedding dress design this past week. Unfortunate, too, because she was confident in the last sketch’s design for the past hour. She had years of knowledge and experience with the fashion industry Not to brag or anything, but she dressed rather fashionably, as well, sporting a light green dress and knee-high boots which contrasted her So why is she at such a stump now? Defeated, the brown-haired birb groaned as her head fell on her desk, causing a stack of clean papers to fall next to her.

"What is it, Kotori-san?" an all-too-familiar voice spoke from outside Kotori's main quarters. The former school idol entered into her girlfriend’s makeshift office.

"Ah, Umi-chan," Kotori replied, "It's nothing, really."

"This mess isn't nothing," Umi responded. The brunette could hardly make eye contact with the blue-haired woman’s gaze, purely out of shame. Make no mistake, she is quite the looker, with curves in all the right places and with a personality which makes up for the curves she lacks. And show her curves off she was, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a dark purple T-shirt that was short enough to expose the smooth, porcelain skin resting above her waist. A slender physique, small yet aerodynamic breasts, shapely legs, and a tight tummy to cap it all off. What else could this turtledove ask for?

"You know me too well, Umi-chan. I'm just having some problems with how this dress should look.”

"Isn’t it just a wedding dress?”

“Lingerie based on a wedding dress, Umi-chan. They are asking for a design that is erotic but doesn’t go too far.” Upon hearing of such a perplexing proposition, Umi’s countenance morphed into a scowl, uttering the only phrase that she could make out;

“Tell her you refuse out of personal interest.”

“Tell that to my client. She wants it in less than a week and I haven’t even gotten past the sketching phase.”

“Well, whatever you do, I hope you can complete it in time.”

“Yeah…” the brown-haired birb thought to herself, uncertain of where to find her flare, her lighter to spark her imagination. “Unless…”

“You know, there may be a way I could find some… inspiration,” Kotori phrased to entice the blunette.

“No procrastinating,” Umi retorted. “Draw.”

“I-I didn’t mean to laze off,” Kotori responded. “I-I just thought the best way to think up of something lewd is to do something lewd.”

“You say that like you won’t forget about this halfway through! Besides, doing that… that is shameful!”

“Who said I was just going to do… whatever it is you think I’m doing?”

“Whatever it is, you’re not bringing me into it!”

“But…” Kotori started to speak, but could not find it within herself to speak about that part of her sex life. Regardless, consider Umi’s interested suddenly piqued.

“What is it?”

“Well, there’s this thing I’m into. Since high school, when we were all in µ’s.”

“Y-You weren’t experimenting in that field of intimacy then, were you?”

“Nonono! Well, yes, but it doesn’t involve anything down there.”

“Interesting. Perverse, but fascinating.”

“M-Maybe…”

“You want to ‘explore’ that thing to 

“A-Alright. Just… don’t go down there.” Umi said, internally regretting what she is about to do. “And you have 10 minutes.”

“Believe me, you’ll hate loving it.” With that, Kotori embraced her blue-haired vixen closer, getting a good feel of her body before reaching for the main event. “Just as smooth as before,” Kotori thought to herself as she felt her girlfriend’s arms. The brunette birb moved her beloved Umi in for a kiss, nervously yet gladly reciprocated. Kotori’s tongue snaked her way along the rim of Umi’s, an erotic, sensual dance going on between the two. 

Not wanting to take any longer than she must, Kotori’s head moved downward, her hands grasping onto the hem of Umi’s shirt. In one fell swoop, she lifted the shirt up, exposing her silky smooth stomach. Everything about it was perfect, from its smooth skin well kept in condition, to the adorable indent that was her bellybutton. 

Her mouth reached toward the blunette’s valley that was her cleavage. Even with the slight fold and with little room to play with, birbs can make do. Umi’s gasps and moans could attest to that. Kotori peppered Umi’s exposed skin with kisses, throwing in a lick or two to truly keep her off-guard. 

“I never thought you’d clean it, Umi-chan,” Kotori spoke, her mouth still hovering over Umi’s midriff.

“P-Personal hygiene is important for-”

“Save the lecture for after we’re done, okay, Umi-chan?” Kotori interrupted as placed a kiss directly onto her navel. Umi slightly moaned as she did so, but Kotori was not done yet. Her mouth moved away from her beloved’s indent to explore the rest of her midriff. Be it with her fingers or her tongue, Umi could naught but giggle at the sensations she was feeling. Then, the brunette found her target, the one place she was hoping to tongue, ever since she had realized her love for her.

With that, Kotori arched her lover’s back to give her better access to her bellybutton. Her tongue traced a faint outline surrounding the indent before entering the hole. She had anticipated Umi to laugh as loudly as she could, the sensation of her wet tongue invading such a hole unfamiliar for her. Surprisingly enough, she was moaning. Not in a ‘here we go again’ type. Not even in the type you see in porn. She was genuinely enjoying this type of foreplay. 

“Delicious…” That was all Kotori could think to herself as her tongue explored the deepest depths of her lover’s bellybutton. The indent had the pervading taste of strawberries, with the faint hint of salt enhancing the taste. 

All Umi could let out were gutteral moans as the birb’s tongue snaked its way inside her bellybutton, finding new ways to coat the often-neglected hole with her saliva. “I should not be enjoying this,” the blunette could only find herself to think. “Not from this dirty hole!” Her body had betrayed this thought, rubbing her crotch against her lover’s thighs as the birb’s tongue pecked into her umbilicus. 

She came. Hard. Harder than when Kotori convinced her to use a strapon. Harder than that mutual masturbation session. Even harder than when they exchanged in erotic fantasies between the two via phone when either of them had important business meetings. All of these moments paled in comparison to the vaginal discharge she released on this very moment. All from her navel. 

“Ah, that was fun.” Kotori said, a saliva trail connecting her to her lover’s belly cherry. “So, how did you like it, Umi-chan?”

“Oh,” Umi attempted to mutter amidst her lust-filled moans. “It was okay.”

“You know,” Kotori spoke in a sudden realization, “I think I may have an idea for that dress.”

“You do?” Umi responded perplexingly. “What is it?”

“I could use a transparent fabric to leave a faint trace of the bride’s stomach visible. That way, it can entice the viewer without giving too much away.”

“H-Hey, Kotori-san…”

“Yes, Umi-chan?”

“Wh-When you’re your f-finished with your sketch…”

“I-I can see where this is going…”

“C-Could I lick yours?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> After all these years watching Love Live, it is an honor to work on something at last. I hope I can continue to do so.
> 
> Also, I am not the best writer. If you see anything that you feel should be brought up, do it. Roast my ass.


End file.
